The Love Between Two
by oOoRisaxXxSatoshioOo
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli; They have found out that a lot of people have started to know that they are going out but what will Cagalli's father or Athruns dad have to say about it. Cagalli doesn't know what’s in come for her near future. Athrun has one idea thou
1. The Start

Author: I do not own Gundam seed! All though I wish I did :P

This is my first Fan fiction ever so please read it

Chapter 1-The Start Of Love

On the achangel Athrun sat down beside Cagalli in her room look around. " Athrun…"Cagalli said and looked at athrun with a playful look on her face.

"Yes Cagalli?" he looks straight into Cagalli's eyes and waited for a response.

"What about the other guys, I mean your father, what will he think?" she looked at him now with a questionable look on her face.

"What do you mean what would they think,?" he said in response with a small little smirk.

"You should know what I mean Athrun, I mean about us going out…." She frowned a bit and put her hands together hopping for a good response to her weird question.

"Don't you mean what will YOUR father think? Officially my father wouldn't care and Kira wouldn't mind because you're his sister after all and I have no clue about Lacus or anybody else." He said with a sincere response smirking more and moving towards her a little more wrapping his left arm around her and holding her in a loving position "Don't worry alright?"

"Alright Athrun you won this round but I will get you next time" she removed his arm from around her and walked about the room for a bit. As she did she thought '_Yes, what will my father think of me going out with the Zaft's prince Athrun…'_ she looked at him just for a split second '…_What will I ever say to my dad?'_

Athrun just stared at Cagalli and wondered what she was thinking. The archangel was on its way towards Orb to send Cagalli back to her father. And yet Athrun doesn't know what's head of what HIS father would say but he was more on her father more. _What happens if she has an arrange marriage… or worse… _Athrun thought about that a lot. Because he too did have one with Lacus.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and then walked out of the room towards Kira's room. She walked around and looking in every room for his and at like what seemed the hundredth room she had looked into she had found Kira sitting on his bed and Fllay on the other side of him. Fllay trying to make out with Kira and him forcing away from her and Cagalli saw what she was doing and walked in. " FLLAY! GET OFF KIRA! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!" she shoved Fllay to the side and got Kira's hand and dragged him out of that room.

_Kira what were you thinking, just letting her do that… again Kira what's going on…_She wanted to ask him so many questions about that. "Kira…"

…_**To Be Continued…**_

End of Chapter one- The Start

I hope you guys liked it It took me forever to think up a story about this and oOo Fllay get he but kicked later on in the story? Or will Kira go back to her? Will Cagalli's father appear next? Who knows! Read to find out!


	2. Argument

Author: I do not own Gundam seed! All though I wish I did :P

Have fun again !

Chapter 2- Argument

"…Cagalli…why do you do that?" Kira looked at her with a small tears forming in his eyes.

"Its was for your own good Kira, plus she isn't worth it… and you know that Kira! You know that!" she stopped in her tracks still looking at Kira "Plus you were pulling away from her and you knew that! And I was just helping you. You should learn the word NO!" she looked at Kira with an angry face.

" I could have done it on my own!" He shouted when he stopped with Cagalli.

"Yeah and when would you have done that? After she tried to have sex with you? I don't think so Kira…" She softened her voice a little bit.

" It really doesn't mater of that Cagalli-I already and sex with her three times, so what's the matter if she does are not?" tears started to flow down his eyes dripping down on his Earth alliance uniform."Ahhhhhhhhhh"

She looked at Kira with a surprised face. " What!?!?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard." How can you do that Kira? With that girl? Don't you know she is just using you? To hurt you? When you're out fighting I hear her laughing about everything…she's using you Kira…" Her face went down and hugged Kira.

Athrun came and walked up behind Cagalli and just watched to see what was happening. Kira had more tears rolling down his face as he hugged her back and all you could hear in the part of the archangel is whimpers. Whimpers coming from Kira.

"She wouldn't do that! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" He pushed Cagalli away from him and ran off to his room were Fllay lying there laughing.

"Cagalli…" Athrun looked at her with disbelief of what just happened. _What's going on here? I have to go talk to Kira. _With that thought on his mind he held Cagalli with his arms around her and his head on hers "Its alright… I will go talk to Kira." He picked up her head and passionately pressing his warm lips onto hers. And then unfolded his arms from around her and walked with her by his side to Kira's room.

When they had got there Kira was just standing outside of his room. "Kira.." Athrun had said.

"We are 50 feet away from the Orbs base… Miss. Cagalli Yula Attha Please report to the main deck, I repeat, Miss. Cagalli Yula Attha please reports to the main deck." The announcements said and in the minute Cagalli starts to run to the deck.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

End of Chapter 2- Argument

I know both of my chapters are really short and this one if off topic a lot but in the next chapter it will be back im sowwie for doing this Heh ! Well till the next time! Bye


	3. Approaching Orb

Author: I do not own Gundam seed! All though I wish I did :P

Lets find out what's going to happen to Fllay and Kira, Alright? Enjoy

Chapter 3- Approaching Orb

Athrun walked over to Kira and placed his hand on his shoulder. " Kira… what's wrong?" His eyes just looked Kira up and down seeing that he had tears running down his face and he is making little whimpers.

"She's…she's laughing…FLLAY IS LAUGHING AT ME!" Within that moment Kira walked into the room and Fllay got really quite and stared at Kira.

"Why Kira love, what's the matter? Did Cagalli yell at you? You know I will always be there for you. I told you that remember. I said I will always protect you Kira." She said in a bratish way.

"Get… out…FLLAY!" He grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of his bed " Get out… of my room…!" He started to get really mad. "Did you not hear me Fllay!? Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! GET OUT!"

Athrun just stared at Kira. Watching him making sure he doesn't do anything stupid that he might regret. " Kira…" He walked away in that movement and walked to the main deck towards Cagalli.

Cagalli hears footsteps right behind her. She turned around and smiled knowing it was Athrun. "Oi Athrun." She stops and waits for him to get right beside her.

"Hey Cagalli. Kira heard Fllay laughing… he told her to get out of his room. He also said he doesn't want to see her ever again." He frowned a bit " If you wanted to not hear this I am sorry." He smiled " But I wonder why they want you up in the main deck."

" I wanted to hear it and I wonder why too." She smiled a bit. "Fllay deserved it…"

They were quite for the rest of the way there. When they got there Murrue Ramius was standing there. " Oi Miss. Cagalli. We will be needing you to get inside of Orb so we can drop you off to your father." She nodded to Athrun as saying hello. Athrun nodded back being courteous. " Athrun, were do we need to drop you off?"

"With Miss. Cagalli of course." He smiled and walked by the glass looking outside- looking at the ocean. Wondering what Orbs going to be like and is he has to use a different name so he isn't hurt in anyway.

Soon as that was said Miriallia Haww had said, " Orb wants to talk to you Captain Murrue."

"Let them through then." She went over and sat in her chair. Waiting for them to talk.

"Why do you want to come into the Orbs land? We are a neutral place." The Orbs leaders said and demanded a good reason why they should let them in.

"We have the Orb's Princess Cagalli Yula Athha. We have come on a direct order from her to come to Orb so she can see her father again." She began saying but was interrupted by Uzumi Athha – her father.

She ignored her fathers voice and went over sneaking behind Athrun's back not knowing he could see her "BOO!!"

"Nice try Cagalli.Maybe next time you can get me when I can't see your reflection on this window." He smiled and was watching her from the glass still. Her appearance with her golden eye glimmering from he sun's light with her short blonde hair lays down on her shoulders moving were ever her body had went as she went to walk right beside him looking out the window. He turned in the direction to her listening a little bit to what Murrue was saying to Orb.

Cagalli looked back him and smiled. Then Murrue called her name. Cagalli turned and ran up by her. "Cagalli your father wants to talk to you."

She grabbed the headphone piece "Hi Father."

"Cagalli what do you think your doing? Being on an earth alliance ship, they are in a war with Zaft!" He was getting a bit angry.

"Daddy! I fight to you know. If you just look I do it also! I have helped out Archangel! And I'm here with Kira. So you're not going to stop me! I like it on here. Plus Athrun is on this ship as well." She yelled back at him.

"Fine but your risking your own life. And who is Athrun?" He said in a wondering voice.

"I will tell you later. Open the air force pit so we don't get attacked, if we do your going to get me hurt." She smiled a bit._ I still wonder what you will say when I tell you…_

"You heard her, open the air force base and don't attack that ship." He said demanding.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

End of Chapter 3- Approaching Orb

I hope you guys liked it Thank you for the reviews you guys so far so good and I'm doing great! And having great ideas ! And anymore reviews would be great too!


End file.
